1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic controlling system. More particularly, the present invention relates to an automatic controlling system for manipulating a glove puppet.
2. Description of Related Art
Taiwanese glove puppetry (also called budaisi) is a traditional art, which was first introduced to Taiwan more than 200 years ago and is still popular in Taiwan.
The small glove puppets used in classical glove puppetry are about 30 centimeters in height. The glove puppet's head uses wood carved into the shape of a hollow human head. The head, palms, and feet are made of wood, the puppet's torso and limbs consist entirely of cloth costumes. At performance time, puppeteers put their hands inside the puppets and bring them to life. They can make the puppets dance, drink, write letters, and even fly through the air.
However, when many puppets perform in a single scene, the narrow stage is crowded with puppeteers, which is not only uncomfortable but also limits the performance of the puppets.
Therefore, a new glove puppet manipulating method and system is needed to solve the above problems.